Feathers
by Kamanuzi
Summary: The ship that contained Beacon's future Hunters and Huntresses now becomes a victim of a nation-wide dust negation dilemma. Now without Dust, a major energy source, humanity is forced back into the age of darkness. May the true intent of humans be exposed, or will order unify them from savage instinct? I previously assisted in writing a fanfic but this is my first independent story
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The arid sun blazes upon the tropics as a genuinely monotone is maintained. A faint but enchanting sound of avians could be distinguished among the peace, as they broke from the usual V formation as disturbance was arising.

As the ship towards Beacon Academy flew off, one cant help to imagine if their child's safety could be easily comprimised. A flock of proud yet empty parents huddle amongst the viewing screen, staring at the ship until they could not see anymore. They did not leave however, for they struggled as they knew that if their child had come back, they would come back as Hunters and Huntresses, or arrive with weapons at their side. These specific words were emulated within a letter they had received months before.

With much entropy, the young ones viewed the adjacent projectors displaying their weeping parents. Maternal instinct has begun to break even the departing as they fell to the floor with tears polluting the floor. Distant memories of childhood pass by. One voyager had finally sobered up after remembering several years of training, and a special recommendation from Professor Ozpin, the director of Beacon Academy, himself. Eventually most came to a similar state of determination, as they too, recall the words pertaining to the letter of recommendation.

*Estimated time: 6 hours* - The ship's automated system projects.

"Only six hours left, huh sis?" Ruby murmured to her passed out sister Yang as she notices the setting sun through the scenic view.

In a previous event Yang was elated to see her younger sister come to Beacon with her. She mentioned that she was special, that she should be proud of her skills.

Should.

A light activates on the pilot's heads-up-display. He passes the light by flipping the deny filter, yet the light remains eerily. Suddenly the pilot's screen becomes dark as the ship absorbs the initial turbulence. Panicking, the pilot attempts to alert Beacon's porting system, but alas was not responding either. The ship, having not recieved any new instruction or throttle assumed its leap of faith and plunges into the fray of cloudy umbra.

Only the screams of the ships engine could be heard throughout the now desolate skies.

End of Prologue


	2. Feathers Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Smoke arose in the form of small, slim pillars scattered among the outskirts of the rocky shore. Along the jagged outcrop, a great expanse of land was desolated with burns and scars. Along these outskirts an irregular pulse of sobbing and shock was present as the handful of survivors scavenged for signs of interest, whether it is misplaced weapons, beloved, or a signal to alert an outer source. Seagulls waddle among the littered crash site, as flocks break above orbiting the smoke.

Jaune Arc, dehydrated after plane sickness, used his remaining strength to open his eyes. He notices the man-made hut that enveloped his his side was a tall, red-haired and robust survivor.

Jaune reacted, "Oh… who are-"

She quickly interrupted him, "It's Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Here, take this, you seemed kinda light,"

Pyrrha gives him some fresh fruit, "I managed to find some fruit on the other side of the island,"

"Island?!" Jaune exasperated.

"Oh right, I may have some explaining to do…"

"By the way, my name is Jaune Arc," he attempted to say as charismatically as possible.

"I knew that already as I found your belongings in that roller backpack with your name labeled on it. You clutched on to it as you slept," she smiled.

Jaune's pride significantly sank as he notices he traveled with the most un-manliest luggage.

"It was a hand-me-down! "Jaune retorted.

After they had their light conversation, Pyrrha informed Jaune of the current situation that the new Beacon students had to undergo. Pyrrha continued talking, but she became tired as she, who remained alert as the plane crashed, retrieved Jaune and his belongings and watched him as he recovered. Nightfall was easily noticed as the opening to the hut faced the shoreline. The conversation came to an ephemeral halt as she passed out due to exhaustion. Jaune, after noticing all the effort Pyrrha had made, he became deeply depressed as he never was able to do anything. He had been clouded by his lineage as his past generations were brave, valiant and productive warriors and heroes. With his eyes to the floor, tearing up, he took the fruit and ate in silence.

A white haired girl wandered among the shoreline as the moonlight's reflection complimented her pale skin. As soon as she reached the end of the strip, her body froze and her legs have failed to support her as shock pierced her. Words were formed from her mouth, but to her misfortune, no sound was emitted.

All sound became numb, and thoughts flurried back and forth inside her head. She could feel her heart rate rising in her chest, pulsating to the back of her neck. What so engrossed her, though, was what laid ahead of her. Her sight began to fail as well, as it became more difficult to see even the red petals spilling from the fallen angel. She can only see the lining of the moon, shining upon her.

"Ruby!" A scream was heard from a distance.

The collapsed girl used her remaining perception to locate where the noise had come from, and from the darkness of the jungle, another survivor with bright burning-gold hair dashed toward her original point of interest.

"Sis… help…" The red blur moaned.

The scene became clearer, Ruby's right leg was crippled under shipwreck that had been jammed into the rocks, rendering her unable to escape. Ruby now attempted to free herself as soon as Yang was in sight, but the wreckage collapsed under itself again and fell deeper in the crevice her appendage was caught in, causing her leg to fracture along with the debris. She could only wince in anguish as she had no energy left to scream. She as well as the white haired girl fainted.

Yang had finally caught up to the fallen rose, and she tore the wreckage away from her sibling and inspected her disfigured leg. As she attempted to perform first aid, pain jolted into the once unconscious girl and she let out a sheer scream before fading into unconsciousness again. Yang had never been so frightened in her life, that she was unable to choke back tears that streamed down her face. She disregarded the first aid and began to lift the dead-weight-esque body away from the rocky crag, and notices the other fainted girl upon coming in contact with the strip of beach. She looked down with hinted malice, but she understood that some people lacked mentality. She undermined the uninjured girl and left her be, as more serious wounds needed to be healed. Only the awkward sound of the birds indigenous to the island could be heard as she waddled along the shore. She continued to carry her sister to the rest of the survivors who managed to set an artificial source of light, other than the moon gleaming upon them.

**End of Chapter 1**


End file.
